New Path
by yoursoulsmile
Summary: Quería morirme. Bueno, esa no era la total verdad. ¡Por supuesto que no quería morirme! Es solo una expresión. Pero realmente deseaba que la tierra me tragase. ¿Cómo podía estar ocurriendo aquello?


Por fin me dignó en publicar algo de NaLu, descartando la versión Edoras. Realmente tengo cómo unos cinco one-shots de esta pareja pero, bleh. Ninguno me contentaba lo suficiente. Este es el más digno de todos 8D

En fin, sólo decir que esta pareja es simplemente MARAVILLOSA. Jamás de los jamases había querido tanto a un shipping. Los momentos que tienen son perfectos y asdasdadasdasd

Si no se vuelve canon, bueno, encontrarán mi cuerpo ahogado en un río (?)

En fin, ya vale de tanta habladuría. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo escribiendo~ ^^

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima! El maldito que disfruta haciéndome sufrir en los capítulos

* * *

**New Path**

Quería morirme.

Bueno, esa no era la total verdad. ¡Por supuesto que no quería morirme! Es solo una expresión. Pero realmente deseaba que la tierra me tragase.

¿Cómo podía estar ocurriendo aquello? Siempre tomábamos precauciones, aunque tú las evitaras a toda costa. Yo no quería correr el riesgo. Entonces, ¿cómo podía ser?

De repente recordé. Aquella vez que volviste de tu larga misión de seis meses. Te añoré. Demasiado. Así que no pude controlarme en cuánto te vi sentado en mi cama, entrando sin permiso a mi hogar. Pero sabías que siempre tenías el permiso para hacerlo. Tu característica sonrisa me derritió por dentro y no pude evitar que mis lágrimas salieran por la felicidad de volver a tenerte. Me lancé a tus brazos y tú me cogiste. Y nos besamos como si fuera la primera vez. Sentía que todo aquel tiempo sin ti no había tenido sentido, que no contaba para nada en mi vida. Sólo me sentía realmente viva cuándo estaba junto a ti, cuándo nuestros cuerpos se tocaban.

Los instintos nos dominaron a ambos. Tanto, tanto tiempo sin vernos y sin tus caricias. No tardamos mucho en estar como llegamos al mundo, contemplándonos con amor. Volvía a sentir como entrabas dentro de mí de aquella manera salvaje pero a la misma vez tierna, proporcionando calor en mi corazón. La práctica había hecho que ambos estuviéramos más experimentados y disfrutáramos aún más de aquel éxtasis. No podía imaginarme haciendo el amor con otro hombre que no fueras tú.

Acabamos agotados en la cama, y dormimos juntos, abrazados. Fue entonces, ya en la mañana, cuándo la razón llegó de nuevo a mi mente. Y me percaté del gran error. La pasión había tomado un gran paso, dejándonos como seres irracionales y primitivos. Siempre tenía en cuenta que la sensatez era lo más importante en estos actos de amor. Y sin embargo, había dejado que tu fuego me dominara completamente y olvidara juicio alguno.

En ese momento me arrepentía profundamente de haber ignorado la pequeña voz de mi consciencia.

Noté como las arcadas volvían a generarse en mi estómago y corrí hasta el baño, dónde expulsé parte de mi desayuno. Después de enjuagarme la boca de tal mal sabor, me encaminé hacia el calendario. Calculé de nuevo dos semanas de retraso.

Mis piernas perdieron su firmeza habitual y caí de rodillas al suelo, controlando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Me llamo Lucy Heartphilia, tengo 23 años y estoy embarazada.

…

Mi primera reacción fue ocultártelo. El miedo de decirlo, de explicarte que a nuestra temprana edad íbamos a traer un hijo a este mundo me sometía a esconderlo. Llevábamos unos tres años como pareja, y ni siquiera nos habíamos casado. En algún momento lo planeamos, pero fue más broma que verdad. ¿Cómo iba a decirte ahora que en mi vientre estaba tu descendiente? No, la simple idea me atemorizaba.

Sólo le conté a unos pocos. Los que creí que podía confiar en lo absoluto. Erza, Levy, Cana, Mira y Juvia. Las cinco no pudieron ocultar su total sorpresa, y yo rompí de nuevo a llorar. En realidad no encontraba la razón precisa por la cuál mis lágrimas descendían sin parar. ¿Era por qué era demasiado joven? ¿Por qué creía que no podría mantenerlo? ¿Por qué pensaba que me dejarías después de contártelo? Pensar la última cuestión significaba no conocerte para nada. Pero en ese momento la desesperación y el miedo no permitían que pensara con claridad. Todas ellas apoyaron la idea de explicártelo, pero yo era cobarde. Demasiado cobarde. Así que les hice prometer que no se te lo contarían, que lo ocultarían, y juré que algún día te lo diría. Ellas accedieron, y aseguraron que, pasase lo que pasase, aquel hijo tendría siempre su familia en Fairy Tail, al igual que yo la tenía ahora.

Reaccioné. Era cierto, aquel hijo representaba un nuevo miembro en el gremio. Y por primera vez desde la inesperada noticia, sentí alegría al poseer aquel feto. Un hijo. Un hijo tuyo. La felicidad aumentaba por momentos al pensar como sería, si tendría tu pelo rosado, si podría dominar las llamas o le gustaría usar la magia estelar como su aliada. Me emocionaba pensar en la clase de persona se convertiría. Pero lo que sabía por seguro era que sería un hijo fantástico, criado en la mejor familia que podría existir y con el mejor padre del mundo. Mis lágrimas dejaron ya de caer para siempre por ese motivo. Ahora quería con locura a mi hijo. Y no me importaba la edad que tuviera, tampoco que tuviera que abandonar las misiones. Mientras aquel niño naciera con buena salud y fuera feliz, no me importaría nada más.

…

Aún recuerdo tu rostro cuándo te informé que ibas a ser padre. Era indescifrable. Los primeros segundos no moviste un solo músculo, quieto como estabas en el centro del salón de mi pequeño apartamento. Seguidamente tus labios reaccionaron, intentando pronunciar algunas palabras, pero tu voz no salía. El miedo volvió a provocarme temblores y una opresión en el pecho. Aquellos segundos fueron los más largos de mi vida. Bajé la mirada al suelo, incapaz de mantenerla. Entonces noté como tus brazos me rodeaban como siempre lo hacían. Firmes y cálidos. Me sorprendí de tal gesto. Y cuándo te apartaste me besaste con ternura. Seguidamente, tu sonrisa. Aquella que mostraba tus colmillos de dragón y tus blancos dientes. Tres palabras que me devolvieron aquel calor en mi interior. "Soy muy feliz". No pude creerme la gran alegría que se mostraba en tu rostro, y después empezaste a sacar fuego de tu boca excitado, para después gritar por la ventana que ibas a ser padre. Lloré de nuevo. Pero aquellas lágrimas eran tan cálidas como tú. Eran de felicidad absoluta. Me cogiste y comenzaste a dar vueltas, mareándome pero a la vez sacándome unas risas. Y estuvimos así toda la noche, risueños como éramos y celebrando el inicio de una nueva familia. Pronto Happy también llegó al hogar y se unió a nuestro círculo de felicidad.

…

Nos casamos pocas semanas después. En realidad fue mi completa petición. Siempre imaginé una vida con mi futuro marido y mis hijos. No es que fuera realmente necesario, pero quería llamarte de esta manera en las conversaciones.

"Mi marido."

Fue extraño. De pequeña creí que mi boda sería por todo lo alto debido a los lujos con los que me rodeaba. Una gran fastuosidad celebrada en una enorme mansión de cristal. Cientos de invitados felices de verme a mí, bella como era, con un largo vestido blanco, decorado con flores y otros detalles de oro. Mi padre, que por entonces aún no sentía rencor alguno, llevándome de su brazo para dejarme al lado del que sería mi acompañante para el resto de mi vida. Un hombre alto y educado, dispuesto a hacerme feliz. Y después, una luna de miel en una región paradisíaca, sólo nosotros dos. Finalmente, viviríamos felices para siempre, rodeados de niños en una casa más grande que en la que vivía en mi infancia.

Y la diferencia que había con la realidad era impactante. La única característica en común era el marido dispuesto a hacerme feliz. Por todo lo demás, era completamente diferente.

El casamiento se celebró al aire libre. Un lugar no muy lejos de Magnolia.

Hargeon.

Allí, en un pasto alejado, repleto de flores silvestres y hierba verde se daba a cabo la alianza. En unos simples bancos de madera se sentaban los invitados, que venían a ser los miembros de mi gremio. De mi familia. Habían incluso damas de honor, que venían a ser las cinco con quién había comentado mi embarazo. Mi vestido era sencillo, pero también hermoso, con una larga cola sujetada por Charle. Un velo tapaba mi sonriente rostro, y en mis manos enguantadas sujetaba un ramo de rosas completamente rojas. Mi rubio pelo, gracias a Cáncer, era recogido elegantemente en un moño. Una brisa sopló y supe que era el momento. En este caso, no iba acompañada de hombre alguno. No quería que el puesto de mi padre fuera sustituido así como así. Además, no necesitaba a nadie para andar por mí misma. Así que con paso acompasado me fui acercando hasta el lugar de encuentro, rodeado por un arco de flores. Happy lanzaba pétalos en el camino mientras planeaba, esparciéndolos a nuestro alrededor. Escuchaba a mis compañeros felicitarme, y hasta algunos sollozos. Y finalmente, allí estabas, mirándome con tu sonrisa que tantas veces me alegraba. Era extraño verte con un traje negro, pero supe que en cuánto se terminara la ceremonia te lo quitarías. Reí ante ese pensamiento y me coloqué a tu lado, segura. Me cogiste de la mano, transmitiéndome de nuevo tu calor. El maestro nos unió con las palabras, un discurso emotivo que amenazaba con hacerme llorar a mí también. Pronunciaste las dos mágicas palabras y yo hice lo mismo. Finalmente, nuestra promesa fue sellada con un suave beso. Pude escuchar los emocionados aplausos detrás nuestro, pero sonaban lejanos. Porque no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. En mi mano, dónde estaba mi sello de Fairy Tail, se colocaba también mi anillo. El anillo que sólo podía significar una cosa. Ahora me apellidaba Lucy Dragneel.

…

Pasaron siete meses, y mi barriga ya era bastante prominente. Te mantuviste todo el tiempo a mi lado, incluido también el gato azul, sin dejarme sola un momento. En el gremio no permitías que nadie se me acercara si no estabas cerca y si se originaba una pelea la interrumpías de inmediato para evitarme daño alguno. A mí y al bebé. Me sentía como una estúpida por pensar que no aceptarías mi condición cuándo en realidad eras un gran padre.

Soportaste mis cambios de humor y mis antojos con total paciencia, algo raro en ti. Un día llegó el tema del sexo de nuestro hijo. Cómo me esperaba tu preferías un niño para entrenarle y luchar, pero yo quería a una niña a quién vestir y peinar, y mostrarle mis espíritus. Aunque en realidad ambos sabíamos que, fuera del género que fuera, lo amaríamos con locura.

En aquel mes, nuestro hijo empezó a dar pataditas con impaciencia. Me dolía, pero a la vez me alegraba que fuera así de fuerte y sano. Te encantaba apoyar tu oreja y escuchar, y al tener ese sentido tan sensible, decías que oías "cosas extrañas". Todo era nuevo para nosotros, pero nos hacía extremadamente felices. Hablábamos con el bebé y él nos respondía con golpes, mostrando que nos escuchaba y la impaciencia que sentía para salir y ver el mundo que siempre le explicábamos.

El tiempo corrió rápidamente, y antes de que me percatara ya estaba en mi noveno mes de embarazo. El último tramo. Notaba ya cierto dolor en mi barriga, sin dejarme dormir muchas noches. Pero, según la savia médico Porlyuska, aún me faltaban dos semanas para dar a luz.

Aunque la criatura no parecía estar de acuerdo con ello.

…

Sucedió el uno de junio. Era una mañana común en el gremio, tú siempre tan sobreprotector y vigilando a mi alrededor. Y entonces noté un dolor horroroso, insoportable. Las famosas contracciones. No pude evitar sentir pánico al no haberme esperado tal suceso. Escuché como un líquido impactaba contra el suelo. Y supe que provenía de mí. Había roto aguas. El gremio se convirtió en un auténtico caos, muchos de los miembros gritando desesperados para que alguien fuera a buscar a la doctora. Vi cómo Jet partía con su veloz magia, y me sentí ligeramente aliviada al saber que en pocos minutos Porlyuska estaría aquí. Pero aún así, el dolor persistía. Empecé a gruñir y noté como mis piernas fallaban, pero antes de caer me cogiste en brazos, soportando el gran peso con el que estaba ahora. Intenté ver tu rostro entre mis lágrimas de dolor, y pude ver determinación en tus ojos. Aunque también habían una pizca de temor. Me llevaste a una habitación, apartada de aquel remolino de gente exasperada, y me estiraste en una dura cama. En la cámara entraron también Mira que parecía entender algo de estos temas y Bisca, que al ser ya madre tenía experiencia en ello. No permitiste entrar a nadie más, ni siquiera a mis amigas más cercanas. Te lo agradecí en silencio, sabiendo que tanta gente a mi alrededor me agobiaría demasiado. Mira y Bisca colocaron cientos de toallas mojadas en la zona de dónde debería salir el bebé, y en pocos segundos ya estaba lista para el parto. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Mi compañera cowboy me aconsejó que respirara hondo y empujara de manera rítmica. Lo intenté, pero el dolor que sentía era tan desgarrador que me impedía hacer acción alguna. Te llamé débilmente y me sujetaste la mano con fuerza, apoyándome incondicionalmente. Pude notar como temblabas ligeramente, y eso provocó que la determinación despertara en mí. Empecé a empujar con toda la fuerza que tenía, y algo dentro de mí sentía que me acompañaba en esa fuerza. Era el bebé, impaciente por ver la luz. Dispuesta a no rendirme e incluso a dar mi vida por mi hijo, seguí empujando con gritos de dolor. La puerta se abrió y entró Porlyuska, que obligó a todos los demás a irse. A excepción de ti, por supuesto. Su presencia me calmó y mis acciones ya no eran tan nerviosas. Seguí empujando, contigo sujetándome mi mano en la que estaba mi anillo, y decidí que no saldría de allí hasta que tuviera a nuestro niño entre mis brazos.

…

Mi cabeza cayó en el cojín. Todo mi cuerpo estaba agotado. Más de lo que jamás había sentido. Estaba mareada y notaba como el frío sudor tocaba cada parte de mi piel. Pero aún así, una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro. Porqué podía escuchar sus llantos. Y por la voz, era una niña.

Porlyuska se ocupó de envolverla en una toalla, y yo dejé caer mi mano para que fueras a cogerla. Dudaste un poco, pero te acercaste a la pequeña con nerviosismo. La mujer mayor te la tendió, ofreciéndote a que le dieras el primer baño para quitarle mi sangre. Escuchaba como ella te reñía por sujetarla y lavarla de manera incorrecta, y tu te quejabas con un gruñido apenado. Nuestra hija seguía llorando, y más al ser mojada. Finalmente acabaste de lavarla y la volviste a envolver con suavidad, y por primera vez sus llantos cesaron. Y ella abrió sus ojos. Ambos os intercambiasteis las miradas, y parecías estupefacto. Pero seguidamente sonreíste con la más alegre de las sonrisas para después acercarte a mí y tendérmela. Aún sin poder creérmelo la sujeté con cuidado, aguantando su pequeña cabeza. Y mis lágrimas empezaron a bajar al ver su maraña de pelos rosados y unos ojos de color azabache, grandes y curiosos. La abracé hacia mí, notando como las calientes gotas descendían por mis mejillas, y jamás me sentí tan feliz en toda mi vida. Nos rodeaste a ambas con tus fuertes brazos protectores, riendo en mi oreja, y no pude evitar reír también. Una ventana se abrió y apareció Happy a nuestro lado, impaciente por ver al descendiente de sus compañeros. Le acerqué la niña y su rostro fue de completa sorpresa al ver por primera vez un recién nacido, completamente rojo y arrugado. Me percaté que no tenía aún nombre. Pero ya tenía en mi mente el perfecto.

Volví a abrazar a Layla para que después entraran el resto de la familia emocionados por ver a la hija de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel.

…

Layla no era el tipo de niña que yo me esperaba. Pretendía pasar mis días comprándole vestidos (cuándo cobrara suficiente, está claro), peinándola y mostrándole las maravillas de las constelaciones y las estrellas. Además de leerle cientos de libros para que fuera ya una amante de la lectura.

Pero su actividad favorita era destrozar cosas. Bueno, más exactamente, quemarlas.

Estaba loca por ti. Y cuándo uso loca, lo digo de verdad. Se pasaba horas a tu lado, mirándote fascinada como comías fuego y después lo sacabas con un salvaje rugido. Eras su héroe, su modelo a seguir. Por eso no me extrañó que, a los cinco años, unas llamas aparecieran ya en sus puños.

Conmigo pasaba tiempo, por supuesto. Era su madre al fin y al cabo. Pero aquellos momentos eran pocos en comparación a los que estaba contigo. Porque durante el día te la llevabas a las ocho de la mañana a entrenar para volver al atardecer, dónde yo os recibía con la cena lista después de pasar el día en el gremio o realizar una corta misión.

Por no contar después a Happy, a quién ella adoraba con su corazón, y muchas veces la veía volar en sus cortos brazos de gato, para mi desgracia y miedo.

Muchas veces odiaba tu imprudencia en cuánto a nuestra hija. Pretendías llevártela a una misión con ella tener solo seis años, a lo que me negué en rotundo, para después quedar como la mala que no deja a su niña hacer nada. Porque realmente me sentía la mala de la película en estas cuestiones. Pero, si hubiera sido por ti, ¡no me imagino como hubiera acabado ella, aún ser tú muy fuerte!

Los años pasaron y llegó el momento en que Layla se iba a colocar el sello de Fairy Tail. Como me imaginé se lo colocó en su hombro derecho, al igual que tú. Pero no pude evitar abrazarla con fuerza al ver que el color era rosa.

…

Jamás me había enfadado tanto como lo hice aquella ocasión. Ella sólo tenía ocho años y pretendías llevarla a una de tus misiones de dos semanas. Por la noche discutimos con fuerza y gritos, provocando que Happy se llevara a Layla a Fairy Hills con sus tías. No me podía creer la poca consideración que sentías hacia nuestra hija e incluso hacia mí, que no tenía la intención de ir. Defendiste que le hacía mucha ilusión a la niña, pero estaba harta de escuchar tal argumento. No iba a permitir que ella se enfrentara a tales peligros, aún estar al lado de uno de los magos más fuertes de Fiore. Y es que sólo de pensar en perderla me aterraba profundamente. Y lo mismo sucedía contigo. Por eso me negaba a aprobar vuestra misión rotundamente. Pero siempre usabas la misma técnica para convencerme. Me besaste en los labios, las mejillas, las manos y los párpados, para después fijar tus ojos en los míos con seriedad. Me explicaste la cantidad de veces que me salvaste y aún más los peligros a los que te enfrentaste para salvar a todos. Y supe que no tenía opinión en contra de ello. A regañadientes permití que os largarais a enfrentaros a no sé qué monstruo, esperando que por lo menos consiguierais recompensa. Me dolió profundamente el día que partisteis, rezando para que regresarais sanos y salvos.

Lo que me molestaba aún más era no poder ir junto a vosotros. Pero notaba como mi vientre ya tenía una redondeada forma. El segundo estaba en camino.

…

No era la primera vez que te esperaba. Tampoco la segunda.

Pero jamás había estado tanto tiempo sin verte. El dos de septiembre harían ya ocho meses.

Tus hijos aguardaban impacientes tu llegada. Incluso el pequeño Ryuu, quién no tenía más de dos años, sabía que su padre no estaba y aguardaba por verlo.

Los tres estábamos en el gremio, cómo día cualquiera. Layla peleaba de nuevo contra Fuyu, cuyos movimientos de hielo siempre eran bloqueados por el fuego de nuestra hija. Juvia tenía que regañar en algunas ocasiones a su niño para que no acabara convirtiendo todo el gremio en un frigorífico.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltando a todos los que estábamos en el gremio. Y después de desvanecerse la luz proveniente del exterior, apareció tu silueta, tu figura. Y finalmente tu sonrisa.

Aun recuerdo los gritos emocionados de la familia, recibiéndote alegres y felices. Era evidente que no era la única que te extrañaba.

Layla fue la primera en saltar a tus brazos, atrapándola al vuelo. Incluso se le escaparon algunas lágrimas de la emoción, mientras tú le acariciabas el pelo con ternura, riendo.

Mantuviste conversación unos minutos, resumiendo tu aventura en busca de tu padre adoptivo junto a Happy.

Y finalmente, me localizaste en una mesa con el bebé entre mis brazos. Te aproximaste y me sonreíste como sólo de aquella manera lo hacías. Y yo te sonreí de vuelta.

Primero cogiste a Ryuu para abrazarlo suavemente, provocando unas pequeñas risillas en el rubio. A tu lado apareció de repente Erza, que pareció leerte el pensamiento. Le cediste el pequeño y volviste a dirigirme a mí.

Otra sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera responder, me envolviste entre tus fuertes brazos para alzarme, sorprendiéndome. Tú seguías sonriéndome divertido.

-¡He vuelto, Lucy!- Gritaste, sacando algo de fuego por tu boca.

Y yo reí ruidosamente, abrazándote de vuelta.

-Bienvenido a casa, Natsu.-

Después de apoyar mis labios en los tuyos por unos segundos, empezaste a dar vueltas, sacándome de nuevo unas risas.

Sólo tú podías hacerme sentir cómo si estuviera en el noveno cielo. Literalmente.

…

-¿Qué escribes, mamá?-

Una mujer rubia parpadeó sorprendida para después dirigir su mirada a unos ojos marrones, que la miraban curiosos. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para después depositar la pluma encima de la superficie de madera e incorporarse.

-Una historia, Ryuu.- Contestó, depositando un beso en la frente del pequeño niño.

Él rió ante ello, y cogió de la mano de su madre, encaminándose ambos hacia la puerta. La rubia cogió sus llaves depositadas en el recibidor y las colgó a su cadera, cómo siempre hacía.

Finalmente, salieron del hogar.

Y a pocos metros se situaban tres figuras. Happy volaba feliz alrededor de Layla, que no cesaba de saltar y gritar emocionada, su larga cabellera rosa acompañándola. Y a su lado se situaba él. Era increíble cómo, después de haber pasado más de diez años, sus cambios eran prácticamente invisibles.

Una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes apareció en su rostro, dirigida a la rubia que se encaminaba hacia ellos. Y ella sonrió de vuelta.

-¡Vamos a una misión, Lucy!-

Ella rió a la vez que asentía, y toda la familia Dragneel empezó a correr en dirección a la estación de tren.

Lucy tomó de la mano a Natsu. Y él la correspondió con un apretón.

"Te quiero."

"Y yo a ti."

Eso fue lo que transmitió aquel simple contacto.

* * *

Final cursi cortesía de Laia! 8D Lo siento, no puedo controlar mis sentimientos.

A los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leerlo, y espero que os haya gustado! Cualquier crítica, felicitación, lo que sea, no dudéis en escribirlo! *_*

**Inspiración: **_A thousand years, _Christina Perri ; _A twist in my Story, _Seconhand Serenade ; _Every Heart, _BoA


End file.
